As Palavras Constrangedoras de Viktor Krum
by misskrum
Summary: Sinceramente, Viktor, percebo comple... NÃO PERCEBO o que vês nela. DMHG


**Autor**:misskrum  
**Título**: As Palavras Constrangedoras de Viktor Krum  
**Ship**: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger  
**Género**: Humor/Romance  
**Classificação**: K  
**Sinopse**: Sinceramente, Viktor, percebo comple... NÃO PERCEBO o que vês nela.

* * *

**As Palavras Constrangedoras de Viktor Krum  
**_por misskrum_

* * *

Aproximo-me de Viktor Krum e sorrio, como se o mundo fosse meu. De facto, não consigo pensar numa razão que me diga que estou errado. Tenho o melhor jogador de Quidditch ao meu lado, o que me dá um aumento de importância substancial. Só em pensar na cara do triste Weasley quando viu o Viktor - sim, porque nós temos intimidade para nos tratarmos assim, coisa que todos queriam ter, mas não têm - se sentou ao meu lado sinto uma vontade esmagadora de rir, mas tento-me controlar para o Viktor não pensar que me estou a rir dele. Isso iria estragar a nossa bela amizade.

- Quem é ela? – As palavras dele despertam-me momentaneamente e tento descobrir quem é a felizarda que conseguiu chamar a sua atenção.

Ele olha na direcção da mesa de Gryffindor e por mais que tente perceber de quem ele fala não chego a conclusão alguma. Ele parece estar a olhar para perto do Potter, e a não ser que o Viktor tenha confundido o Weasley com uma rapariga, o que vamos dizer, não é completamente impossível devido ao comprimento do cabelo dele, não vejo nenhuma rapariga nas redondezas. Enquanto isso, penso em doar um espelho para os Weasleys, para ver se aquela coisa vermelha e enorme desaparece. Eles chamam-lhe cabelo, mas eu não reconheço isso na cabeça dele. Cá para mim é uma tentativa do Weasley de parecer mesmo uma rapariga para ver se o Viktor se apaixona e vai para perto dele. É uma possibilidade!

- Ali, de cabelos muito encaracolados, ao lado do ruivo e do outro com os cabelos pretos no ar – enquadrou ele.

Ruivo e cabelos pretos no ar só se podia referir ao Weasley e ao Potter. Então, quem seria a pessoa sem cérebro que se sentaria perto deles? Não, não pode ser a... Granger!

Olho dramaticamente para o Viktor quando percebo de quem ele está a falar. Cabelos muito encaracolados? Isso só pode ser um eufemismo para cabelos mais emaranhados que um cabo de vassoura!

- Tem namorado? – Pergunta ele ao olhar para mim.

Penso rapidamente no que responder. Podia sempre dizer que não. Era a verdade, afinal. Quem no mundo ia querer se aproximar daquilo? Deviam-se poder encontrar ratos no meio daquele cabelo!

- Sim – respondi simplesmente, sem ao menos saber porquê.

Ele pareceu desanimado com a minha resposta. Ao menos não perguntou quem era. O que é que eu ia responder?

Olhei para ela, tentando perceber como é que aquele ser sujo conseguiu que alguém reparasse nela. Era sem duvida um dos maiores mistérios do mundo da feitiçaria! Talvez daqui a uns anos conseguisse até ser objecto de estudo, então eu queria ser o primeiro a encontrar a resposta, para mais uma vez ser aquele que deu o passo mais importante para um tema de difícil acesso.

Ela parecia estar muito concentrada em alguma coisa debaixo da mesa. Devia ser provavelmente mais um livro enorme e enfadonho, como ela. Não que ela fosse enorme. Quer dizer, não que eu andasse a reparar nela, claro que não! Afasto os pensamentos menos próprios da minha cabeça como se afasta uma mosca e nem percebi o olhar intrigante que o Viktor me deu.

Parecia ser das poucas pessoas em todo o castelo que não estavam fascinadas com os novos alunos. Pouco lhe parecia importar que o Viktor estivesse ao meu lado e isso, sem duvida, foi um corte no meu ego.

- Ela é bastante intrigante, não é?

Engoli em seco. Claro que não! Ela tem o sangue sujo, é chata, tem a mania que manda em todo o lado, que é _super_ inteligente, que é melhor que eu, que, que... Sei lá mais o quê. Ela é uma completamente desprezável. Eu odeio-a. Odeio-a e à sua mania de ser superior, de tirar melhores notas que eu, de ser absurdamente magnética e eu dar por mim a olhar para ela mesmo quando não quero. Odeio-a. E odeio o Viktor por ter reparado nela, quando só eu o devia fazer.

Sinceramente, Viktor, percebo comple... NÃO PERCEBO o que vês nela.

* * *

**N/A**: i'm back! Ontem à noite plots e plots apareceram na minha cabeça então eu tenho que agradecer à livs e ao seu projecto "make the ferret smile" do 6V HAHAHAHAHA  
E gente, apesar do meu nick do fandom ser dedicado a ele e eu o adorar, esta é a minha primeira fic com o Krum! :o HAHAHAHA  
Well, adorava saber o que acharam desta minha tentativa de fic (L)


End file.
